My Hero Academia: Into the Batverse
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: The people of the My Hero Academia world believed they were the only world with Heroes. But when an accident brings several different Heroes and villains to their world, it'll take Izuku Midoriya, Richard 'Dick' Grayson and the Pros to stop the villains before their reality is destroyed. Inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse. New cover image by TheExcadrillComics.
1. Chapter 1: Two Heroes, two worlds

**So, here we are. The first official chapter of My Hero Academia: Into the Batverse. I won't lie…...I'm actually hyped about this. While I do like my other Marvel movie-like stories Fairy Tail Civil War and My Hero Academy: Age of Ultron, I find that this story will be extremely fun, especially since one of my favorite anime characters are teaming up with my favorite Hero from DC.**

 **Now, while I will use a few elements from Into the Spiderverse, the rest will be extremely original, with some team ups that could only come from Fan Fiction. Don't expect any lemons cause this isn't that kind of story. And it won't just be the Heroes teaming up, but also the villains since a story is only good as its villains.**

 **I will be using different versions of the Bat Family, so there will be some moments where certain members are surprised to either meet someone they thought were dead or were injured(foreshadowing anyone?) I don't expect this story to be more than fifteen chapters, then again it could over thirty, who knows. All I hope from this story is that you guys will like it and give some good reviews instead of the whole 'good chapter' and stuff.**

 **And with that out of the way…...let's go beyond PLUS ULTRA!**

" _The Quirk. An abnormal change in the human gene which allows a person to use superpowers. 80% of the population have these Quirks, some more powerful than others. I was born without a Quirk, and it destroyed me, but I never gave up on my dream of being a Hero. That is….until I met my Idol All Might. He saw I had the spirit of the Hero and passed down his Quirk One for All. Now I'm attending U.A High, a school that teaches kids like me how to become Pro Heroes in the future. I'm on the path to becoming the World's #1 Hero. But then something incredible happened: and my world was changed forever. This is the story of how I met Heroes from other worlds!"_

' _Musutafa, morning'_

*BEEP*BEEP*

A small groan escaped the mouth of a young, green haired teenager as he heard his alarm clock ringing next to him. Rubbing his eyes, the teenager tapped on his lampstand before pressing the top of his clock, stopping its buzzing. The boy pushed himself up, his plain white shirt wrinkled and a small amount of drool was in the edge of his mouth.

" _Izuku! Wake up, breakfast is ready!"_ A female voice called out from the boy's room.

"Right….breakfast." The boy muttered before getting off of his bed and grabbing his curtains, pulling them open to allow the morning sun to brighten his bedroom. Regaining his vision, the boy smiled as he looked at the simple, yet warm city of Musutafa. The boy was Izuku Midoriya, a student at UA High, the most prestigious Hero School in the world, and the ninth Inheritor of the Quirk One for All. Though he was originally born without a Quirk, a once in a lifetime meeting with the former #1 Hero All Might had given him the chance he needed to work his way to become a Pro Hero. Ever since All Might's retirement, Izuku has working harder than he ever has in order to truly master the Quirk his idol and the ones before him had. From battling Villains at the USJ to surviving an encounter with the Hero Killer, to even getting his Provisional Hero License, Izuku has been getting a better handle of his power. Putting on his school uniform, which consists of a white button down shirt with a grey jacket over it, black pants and a red tie(which he folds halfway). Tying his red sneakers, Izuku exits his room, only to be greeted with the small of fresh pancakes. Sitting at the table was none other than his mother, Inko Midoriya. She smiled at the sight of her son while putting a plate of what looked like blueberry pancakes with a small square of butter on top onto the table.

"Good morning Honey. Did you sleep well?" Inko asked warmly as her son sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah. I guess I overslept huh?" Izuku said with a nervous chuckle. He took a small of his pancakes and sighed. "Blueberry pancakes, my favorite."

"Well since you're back to UA today, I thought I'd give you a goodbye breakfast." Inko said, her smile growing slightly sad. Ever since the Alliance Heights dorms were created, she couldn't have her baby boy live in their apartment anymore. The only time he could come was during the weekend and Holidays. It felt….kinda empty with him being gone, especially since her husband left to work abroad. Though she was sad, Inko was happy that Izuku was following his dreams, even if he did worry her with all the scars and what not.

"Mmmmm, thanks mom." Izuku said before cutting a pieces of his pancakes with his butter knife and picking it up with his fork, putting it in his mouth. The green haired boy couldn't help but hum in delight at the sweet taste of his mother's cooking. It might sound cliche, but he missed his mom's cooking. Giggling at his behavior, Inko drank from her cup of coffee, enjoying her son's company.

"I'm so proud that you got your License, but remember, don't abuse your gift. I don't want the police to call me and say my son was arrested for showing off." Inko slightly teased, getting a bug-eyed expression from Izuku.

"Huh? No, of course I wouldn't do that mom. Honest." Izuku said, getting another giggle from his mother, much to his embarrassment. "Y-You know, you could come visit me at Alliance Heights. I'm sure All Might and the Principal wouldn't mind."

"Thank you honey, but I know how much you love being with your friends." Inko said softly, even though she did want to see how her baby's been doing. From the way he spoke about his classmates, they were good people and she'd be more than willing to meet them.

"Oh, w-well if you change your mind just….call me." Izuku said nervously before going back to his pancakes. He looks at the clock on the wall and notices it was 7:20. Finishing his pancakes and drinking his milk, Izuku quickly stood up. "I better go. Mr. Aizawa doesn't like it when anyone's late and I have to catch the train."

"Oh, right." Inko said sadly as Izuku ran to his room to gather his school supplies. She did wish that he could've stayed a little longer, but all good things must come to an end. Getting his large yellow backpack, Izuku quickly walked to the front of the door, kneeling down to tighten his shoelaces. "I love you Izuku."

"I know mom." Izuku said with a smile before he opened the door. He looked over his shoulder to see his mom close to tears. With a sigh, he runs back and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too."

"That's a copy sweetie." Inko said with a motherly smile as Izuku leaves their apartment. Once Izuku closed the door, he quickly walked down the stairs of his apartment complex before entering the streets of Musutafa. Taking in some air from his nose, Izuku grabbed the straps of his backpack before running towards the train station. As he ran, some of his neighbors began greeting him.

"Midoriya, good morning."

"I heard you got your Provisional License. Congrats!"

"Can you show us that Quirk again?"

"Sorry, but I have to get to class!" Izuku shouted at his neighbors with a nervous chuckle before increasing his pace. While he was still the same shy boy that All Might met in that alleyway a year ago, he did develop some confidence, as evident from how he handled the praise. Considering he and his classmates were bombarded with compliments from everyone who had seen them in the Sports Festival, he had gotten used to it. During his run, Izuku noticed several posters that had some of the most famous Pro Heroes like Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, and even the more recent #1 Hero Endeavor. While the guy certainly has proven to be a strong Hero…..many thought he was a downgrade compared to someone as Heroic and Inspiring as All Might. Once he reached the Train Station, Izuku quickly walked up the stairs and waited for the 7:35 train to UA. As he waited, he overheard a conversation between two citizens.

"Endeavor, he's all talk and he doesn't even make us feel safe." One of the citizens said to his companion while looking at an article relating to Endeavor.

"I mean yeah he puts away the Villains, but he's no All Might, that's for sure." His friend said with a nod.

"If you ask me, it should've been Best Jeanist, or even Edgeshot. At least they're more Heroic, and they can bring a smile to people's faces."

Izuku slightly frowned, though he didn't look at the men. While he did think they were being a bit hard on Endeavor…...a part of him agreed. He wasn't an inspiration, at least not the kind that Heroes to Be should strive for. All Might would tell everyone to smile, even when they're facing a tough challenge. He still remembered….that day. The day it was revealed he was Quirkless.

" _See that mom…." A much younger Izuku said to his mouth, pointing at a computer screen with a video of All Might saving several civilians. "There's always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get. Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up." Izuku then turned to his mouth, tears in his eyes and a forced smile on his face. He points at the computer screen with wobbly fingers before asking a question that would utterly destroy his mother. "Do you think….I can be a Hero too?" It was too much for Inko Midoriya as she quickly pulled her son into a hug, tears running down her cheeks._

" _I'm sorry Izuku. I wish things were different." Inko said in despair as tears finally ran down Izuku's cheeks._

Izuku suddenly began to blink as he felt a gust of wind hit his face. He looks ahead and sees the train arrive just in time. "Huh, why did I think about that day?" Izuku muttered to himself before he entered the train, taking a seat near the door.

Little did he know, his little vision would foreshadow something…..grander.

' _Bludhaven, 11:43 PM'_

Elsewhere in another dimension, nightfall has taken over the dark city of Bludhaven. Its level of crime and corruption was almost as large as the city of Gotham, perhaps even worse. However, like Gotham city…..Bludhaven had its own guardian, one that brought fear to the would be murders and rapists.

"Augh, why do we have to be the ones to watch the door? It's freezing out here." A stereotypical thug said to his companion, trying to stay warm with their brown jacket, a Break Action Shotgun in hand.

"Oh shut up John. We're getting paid to watch the door while the others get the supplies. If you're that cold, just put your hands on your ass. Helps me stay warm." The second thug said carrying a rifle in hand.

"What the hell Tom? See, this is why people don't like you. And what are they moving inside anyway?" The first thug asked, not noticing a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop of the shipping yards.

"I think weapons, drugs. But Charlie did mention they were moving some kind of heavy tech from Central City." The second tug said, getting his friend to look at him in surprise.

"Central City? Holy shit, that place has a bunch of tech. Not as much as Metropolis, but still, I know a few guys who'd pay a lot for some stuff there." The first thug said before leaning close to his friend. "Hey…..think we can snag some of the stuff?"

"Are you crazy? No way am I risking my ass for a quick buck. The guy who wants us to deliver this crap is tough from what I hear." The second thug said with a shake of his head.

*Ding*

The two guards jumped when they heard a ding coming from the corner of a nearby warehouse. "Should I check it out?" The second thug asked, only for his friend to shake his head.

"Nah, I know this trick. My cousin in Gotham told me he did the same thing, only for the Bat to come and break his arm. No, we're staying here." The first thug said.

"Fine, but I'm gonna smoke. I'm freezing my ass off." The second thug said before taking a few steps to the left, taking out a cigarette before lighting it. He took a breath before letting out a puff of smoke, feeling his body warm up already. His friend just shook his head, looking ahead to make sure no one would come close.

*Stab*

"Ahh." The thug suddenly felt something prick the side of his neck. Rubbing it, he felt something lodged in his skin, to which he pulled it off. He looked at his hand…..only to notice a small needle on his palm. He then began to lose consciousness. "Oh son of a…" Those were the last words of the thug as he fell forward with a loud thud.

"John? John!" Tom said while dropping his cigarette, rushing to his friend's side. He grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him. "Hey man, wake up! Wake up!" Tom then noticed a shadow suddenly jumping in front of him. He was unfortunately too late as he turned around to see someone lunging towards him. "Oh shi-!"

*POW*

Tom's rifle fell on the ground as the rest of his body went limp. "Wow, you guys aren't as dumb as I thought…...almost." The attacker said before standing up, the light of the moon revealing their full body. The one who attacked John and Tom was a young, handsome man who looked to be in his late 20s with short jet black hair, blue eyes and wearing a skin tight black outfit, complete with matching gloves and boots, a blue bird-like symbol on his chest, two long sticks on his back, what looked like a gun on his right hip, and a black mask that covered his eyes. The young man was none other than Richard 'Dick' Grayson, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne/the Batman, and the current vigilante of Bludhaven: Nightwing. He stood up, looking at the unconscious guards with a smile. "Then again, you're not the smartest apples in the tree." Looking at the warehouse the two guards were posted in, Nightwing narrowed his eyes, allowing his mask to activate its X-Ray vision feature. He noticed eleven armed hostiles, putting what looks like computers in the back of two vans. "Hmmm, stolen tech from Central City. Something tells me these aren't your normal band of crooks." Pulling out his grapple gun, Nightwing aimed it at the roof of the warehouse, firing a line. It hit the edge of the roof before Nightwing pressed the trigger once again, allowing his weapon to pull him up to the roof without too much trouble. He leaped over the edge and ran towards the open glass window on top of the roof, peeking inside. "Now who would hire a group of brainless thugs to do their dirty work: Penguin, Two Face, or Luthor? Nah, he'd probably hire a black ops squad instead." Taking out a Wing Ding, Nightwing slammed it on the lock of the window before opening it slowly, doing his best not to alert the enemies down below. His feet landed gently on the floor as he quickly snuck behind a large crate, looking at the armed men cautiously.

"Come on ladies! The boss wants this crap hauled out before Christmas, and I don't know about you, but I don't wanna piss him off!" The head leader shouted to the others from the second floor.

"We're going boss. How much are we gonna get paid for this again?" One of the armed men asked while carrying a crate into a black van.

"It don't matter. As long as I get enough to buy a ticket out of Bludhaven, I'm happy. Maybe I'll finally go to Alaska like I always wanted." Another man said, getting chuckles from his friends.

"Alaska? Nah man, I'm going to Las Vegas. You know how much I can get from those fancy banks? Plus there aren't any Masks around there." A third man said, drinking a bottle of beer.

"Whatever man. I'm not my home turf. I lost my V card here." Yet another armed man said, though he did get a few odd looks from the others.

"Too much information man, too much information."

"Yeah, I kinda agree with him." All the men in the warehouse froze at the unfamiliar voice. They all look up to see Nightwing leaning against the railing. "I'm not the kind of guy who gossips over who I dated. Then again, I never kiss and leave the next morning." Stepping back, Nightwing jumped over the railing, spinning in the air four times before eventually landing on the first floor, kneeling down like his adoptive father.

"Oh shit, it's Nightwing!"

"Stay down freak!" The armed men aimed their weapons at the vigilante, surrounding him and forcing him to raise his hands in 'surrender.'

"What are we waiting for? Let's kill the bastard!"

"No, let's taking him to the Penguin. He's got a high bounty on him."

"Screw the Penguin! I want his gear."

"Gentlemen, please. No need to fight over me." Nightwing said, slowly standing up with a smirk. "There's plenty of me to go around." Faster than they could see, Nightwing pulled out a small detonator from his sleeve before pressing it.

*BOOM*

The lights to the warehouse suddenly exploded, covering the entire building in darkness. "SHOOT HIM!" The armed men then began firing a barrage of bullets on Nightwing's position, hoping to end his life. Unfortunately, the momentary distraction allowed Nightwing to sneak towards one of the armed men, grabbing his rifle before slamming it against the man's face and throwing him to the ground. He then rushed towards another armed man, kicking him in the right knee. He howled in pain before Nightwing put his hand on his face, shoving him hard on the ground. Thanks to the small flashes from the guns, the other men were able to see Nightwing's figure in the darkness.

"THERE HE IS!" Three men aimed their weapons at Nightwing. However, he reached into his belt and pulled out three Wing Dings, bird-like shurikens that paid homage to the Batarang. Turning around, Nightwing threw the Wing Dings with precious aim, hitting the barrels of the weapons and jamming them before they could shoot him. Reaching behind his back, Nightwing brought out his two Escrima Sticks, two glowing blue lines emanating near the tip. With a smirk, Nightwing ran to the shocked men, who were still trying to remove the Wing Dings from their guns. Nightwing smacked one of their guns down before striking them hard on the face with his other stick, knocking them out cold. Spinning to the other two men, Nightwing threw one of his Escrima, hitting one of the armed men before it ricocheted off their face, hitting the other armed man before it returned to Nightwing's grasp.

"Come here Nightfreak!" The backup lights of the warehouse turned on, revealing three more armed men, each holding various weapons: a machete, a metal bat and a knife.

"Really, Nightfreak? That's the best insult you have? I've heard better ones from Harley Quinn. Then again, she's smarter than any of you." Nightwing taunted, slightly satisfied with the angry expressions of the men in front of him. Twirling his Escrima Stick, Nightwing gestured for the men to 'come at him.' It looked like his taunt worked as the man with the machete rushed at him angrily, raising his weapon to slash him. Just as the man swung the machete, Nightwing blocked it with his left Escrima Stick while using the other to strike the man's leg, causing him to fall on one knee before Nightwing spun and delivered a roundhouse kick, hitting him square in the face. The second man with a knife rushed in and began swinging his knife, though thanks to his years of training, Nightwing was able to move his body back with little effort.

"Hold…..still….FREAK!" The man said with clear irritation of his voice. All Nightwing did was smile as he grabbed the man's arm, twisting it with enough force to cause him to release his weapon. Spinning his Escrima Sticks, Nightwing pressed the tips of his weapons on the man's stomach, activating its shock feature.

*ZAP*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed in pure agony as he felt thousands of volts course through his entire body, causing him to fall backwards.

"I got ya!" The third thug ran behind Nightwing, hoping to catch him by surprise. However, Nightwing anticipated this and dodged under the metal bat before tripping the man, causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Nice try." Was all Nightwing said before he jabbed the man in the stomach, causing his Escrima Stick to blast electricity into his body, knocking him out.

"Screw him, let's get the hell out of here!" The remaining three men quickly began to run towards the two vans. Seeing this, Nightwing took out two Wing Dings before tossing them to the right van, striking one of the wheels as it deflates. "Son of a bitch!" The driver of the van opened the door before pulling out an M16 assault rifle, aiming it at Nightwing.

"That looks dangerous." Nightwing said rhetorically before pulling out the Batclaw, a much larger version of the grapple gun, only it had one large claw with three fingers on it. Aiming it carefully, Nightwing pulled the trigger, launching the claw forward before it grabbed onto the man's gun. With a strong tug, Nightwing pulled the armed man close, extending his right arm and slamming it on the man's neck, knocking him out.

"Die Nightwing!" The remaining two guards got inside the left van, with the man in the passenger's seat aiming his AR-15 assault rifle at the vigilante. Thinking fast, Nightwing quickly rolled to a nearby crate as the man began to fire on him. Looking at his right arm, Nightwing pulled back on his sleeve, loading a small dart inside his Wrist Launcher. Waiting for the right time, Nightwing aimed his launcher at the bottom of the van before firing the dark, striking the lower right wheel, allowing it beep quietly while flashing a very small blue light.

"Screw him, let's go!" The driver of the van shouted before slamming on the gas, allowing the van to drive forward and crash through the closed garage door. Once the van left, Nightwing stood up, putting his Escrima Sticks on his back.

"It's cute when they think they got away." Nightwing said while shaking his head in amusement. Hearing a small groan behind him, Nightwing turned around to see the leader of the men slowly crawling towards the exit. Somewhat amused, Nightwing began to walk to the man, who was close to grabbing a nearby handgun. "Sorry, but we need to talk." Walking in front of him, Nightwing kicked the gun away from the man before grabbing him by the collar, lifting him on his feet.

"Piss off you bastard." The leader said with a deep glare, though Nightwing seemed to ignore him as he dragged him against a pipe on the wall. Reaching into his utility belt, Nightwing pulled out a pair of handcuffs before attaching one to the leader's left arm and the other on the pipe. The leader looked at the pipe before pulling on it, though it did nothing. "Hey! What the hell is this?!"

"Just a little insurance policy. Don't want you to run off when I have some questions." Nightwing said before kneeling in front of the man. "Now, you're gonna tell me who hired you, okay?"

"You really wanna know?" The leader said while looking at Nightwing. He smirked before continuing. "Find, it was Gandhi." Nightwing started at him for a few seconds before he started to chuckle, with the leader joining him.

"Hehehehe, that was actually kind of funny." Nightwing said before he grabbed the man's right hand, his thumb on his pinky.

*Snap*

"Ahh!" The leader screamed as Nightwing applied pressure on his pinky, snapping it effortlessly.

"It's not hard to break a finger. Now, you've got nine more chances to tell me who hired you." Nightwing said before putting his fingers on the leader's thumb. Hearing no response, Nightwing let out a sigh before he snapped the leader's thumb, causing him to groan in pain. "Now are you ready to talk?"

"Fine! Fine." The leader said with a growl. "We were hired by a big shot assassin. He wanted to get some materials from Central City, Coast City, hell even Metropolis to a hidden location here in Bludhaven."

"Who hired you?" Nightwing asked with narrowed eyes.

"...It was Deathstroke." Under his eyes mask, Nightwing's eyes widened a bit at the mention of his arch nemesis.

"What?"

"Deathstroke hired us to move the stuff. It was better to hire thugs who were desperate for money than his little assassin squad." The leader said before spitting to the side. "But I think he was working for someone else because I overheard him talk about some project on the phone."

"And what is this project?" Nightwing asked before grabbing the leader's index finger.

"I don't know! He never told us what kind of shit he's making. All he said was that we were gonna get paid big money moving this crap. The only thing I know is that this project is supposed to be done by tomorrow night." The leader said while trying to shake himself free. "That's all I know, I swear." The black and blue Hero looked at the leader for a few moments before releasing the man, giving him a smile.

"Okay, I believe you." Nightwing said…...before punching the man in the face, effectively knocking him out. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the police get here so you and your friends won't stay forever." As Nightwing began to type on his wrist communicator, he glanced at the van. _'Who hired you this time Slade?'_

' _Unknown location, later that night'_

"Move it. We've got more where this came from." A deep voice echoed through an abandoned building somewhere North of Bludhaven. The speaker was a tall, muscular man in his late 50s wearing a black body armor suit with multiple weapons strapped on his body, long black gloves with three orange lines on each one, an assault rifle and sword strapped on his back, and a helmet, half black and half orange on his head. This was Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. His arms were crossed as he watched several men carrying large boxes of unknown materials to the center of the room, where what looks to be some kind of incomplete warp gate stood. Taking out his phone, Deathstroke looked at the time and under his helmet, he frowned. It was 3:33 AM, and the last two vans haven't arrived.

"Sir, shouldn't the southern van have come?" One of the men asked Deathstroke. As if on cue, the large garage doors to the building opened up, revealing the same van that Nightwing had attacked earlier this evening. The van pulled up close before the driver turned of the ignition, allowing the two men from before to exit the vehicle. Deathstroke noticed them and began to walk downstairs to confront them.

"Where the hell were you two, and where's the other van?" One of Deathstroke's men asked the two men.

"We were getting the stuff when that bastard Nightwing showed up. He took down Reggie and the others, we had to get out of there." One of the remaining two men answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And he just let you get away?" The two men froze when they turned around, only to see Deathstroke walking up to them, his left eye glaring at them.

"He was gonna stop us, but I shot at him, and he hid like a bitch." The second man said, though Deathstroke stared at him skeptically. The armed male walked past the two men, pacing around their van while taking in every detail. However, once he reached the right side of the vehicle, he noticed what looked like a small blue light flashing on the bottom. Kneeling down, Deathstroke looked under the van, only to find Nightwing's dart impaled in the metal. Pulling it off, Deathstroke stood up and showed the two men the dart, making them freeze up.

"Do you know what this is?" Deathstroke asked with a serious tone.

"Ummm, a….needle?"

"Yes, and do you know WHY it's blinking?" Hearing no answer from the men, Deathstroke crushed the dart with his hand. "Because it's a TRACKING DART, which means Nightwing knows where we are."

"W-We didn't know boss, I s-swear!" The men began begging for mercy from the one eyed, who looked at the van for a few moments…...before drawing his 9MM handgun, aiming it at the two men. "WA-"

*BANG, BANG*

Two gunshots rang through the building, followed by the sound of bodies dropping. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to see the two men who brought one of the last vans dead on the ground, a bullet hole in each of their heads. Deathstroke looked at the dead men before twirling his gun and holstering it, turning his head to the others. "Get back to work." He commanded, to which the men obeyed as they returned to their duties.

" **Is there a problem, Slade Wilson?"** A deep voice called out from the shadows, to which Deathstroke shook his head.

"I know one of the Heroes would try something like this, so I had a boat smuggle them in the Bludhaven ports last night. We're right on schedule Grodd." Deathstroke said while leaning against a nearby metal beam. Large footsteps echoed through the building as a very large figure walked out of the shadows. The one Deathstroke spoke to wasn't human, far from it in fact. It was…...an ape, a very large age with black fur, some kind of silver chest armor and a spiked helmet on its head. The ape walked towards Deathstroke on two feet, letting out heavy breaths from its nose. "Do you really think you can make a portal to other dimensions just like that?"

" **Do not underestimate my knowledge. I will create a way for us to recruit others into our cause, and with our combined strength, we shall destroy the Justice League, and anyone else that stands in our way."** Gorilla Grodd said while glancing at the incomplete warp gate with a smirk.

"But I'm still getting paid for this, right? I don't work for free Grodd, and the tech we brought isn't cheap." Deathstroke reminded as Grodd put a hand on his shoulder.

" **I haven't forgotten your money Wilson. But if you can help me find new recruits, I will ensure that you have wealth far beyond anything you've ever thought of."** Grodd said, getting a slight nod from Deathstroke.

"But we still have Nightwing to worry about. If he knows where we are, then he'll bring others, and this whole operation would've been for nothing." Deathstroke said. Much to his interest, Grodd chuckled.

" **Hehehe, I wouldn't worry about him. I've taken…..some precautions."** Grodd said before glancing at the right, more specifically at a large glass tank with some unknown substance. **"You'll get your money, and I will be the next king of this world. Not Luthor, not Al Ghul, ME!"**

"Mmmmm, whatever you say Grodd. Whatever you say." Both Deathstroke and Grodd looked at the construction of the Warp Gate, not knowing of the role it will play in the near future.

 **DUN, DUN, DUN! The first official chapter of Into the Batverse and….it kinda sucks if I'm being honest. Lol, just kidding. But I did want to step up how the story will go, at least until I watch Into the Spiderverse(I'm seeing it tomorrow, Sunday the 16th.)**

 **Now the most obvious question to this story is when in the My Hero Academia is this story taking place. It will take place after season 3 of the anime, which is after the Provisional Hero License arc rather than the Cultural Festival arc. That means that Izuku and most of class 1-A will be able to use their Quirks freely(except Bakugo and Todoroki for obvious reasons).**

 **Now I know this isn't needed, but I thought if I gave you guys are idea of what the voices for the DC characters in this story would be like, these would be it.**

 **Nightwing/Dick Grayson: Scott Porter(his voice from Arkham Knight)**

 **Deathstroke/Slade Wilson: Liev Schreiber(the voice of Kingpin in Into the Spiderverse)**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Charles Halford(his voice actor for Injustice 2)**

 **Hopefully this chapter gave you guys something to look forward to since…..the initial dimension jumping will happen VERY SOON.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next Time: The Collider**


	2. Chapter 2: The Collider

**Howdy y'all. How's it going? How are the kids? Don't mind me, I'm just writing the next chapter of My Hero Academia: Into the Batverse. I hope 2019 is going well for all of you. It's gotten significantly well for me, given that I am starting my first semester of University(which is rather….interesting to say the least.)**

 **But enough about me, let's answer some reviews!**

 **DB-20: Yeah man, it is a good film.**

 **7: Thanks.**

 **Shadow Joestar: The whole point of this story is to open the eyes of the MHA world to other villains and Heroes from different universes.**

 **BanRedfox: Oh yeah, shit is going to hit the fan.**

 **To recap the last chapter: Izuku Midoriya had woken up in his mother's apartment after spending the weekend with her before leaving to U.A, being greeted by his neighbors. Meanwhile in another dimension, Richard 'Dick' Grayson, also known as the vigilante Nightwing had raided a secret transport, orchestrated by goons hired by the mercenary Deathstroke. Though he had stopped one van from leaving, Nightwing failed to stop the other(though he was able to bug it with a tracking device that was destroyed by Deathstroke.) Later that night, the van arrived, delivering the parts to a Warp Gate, being constructed by Gorilla Grodd in order to travel to other dimensions to grow his army.**

 **What challenges will both dimensions face? Let's find out…..**

' _UA High'_

U.A High, one of the best Hero schools, stood proudly in the middle of Musutafa town. The iconic blue and gold flag waved along with the wind and the glass windows reflected the morning sun. Standing in front of the gates of the prestigious school was none other than Izuku Midoriya, a bright smile plastered on his freckled face. This feeling…...it reminded him of when he first came to UA High. This feeling of hopefulness, of being able to become something bigger than himself. Oh yes, this was nice. "I should probably get to class before Mr. Aizawa puts me in detention." Izuku said to himself, shivering at the thought of the Erasure Hero punishing him for being late. With a slight pull of his backpack, Izuku began to run inside the prestigious Hero school, occasionally dodging(and apologizing) his fellow students. _'I wonder what we'll learn about today in class. Maybe the Big Three will start helping us train so we can get strong. After all, Togata got strong by training with his Quirk for two years, and he was able to beat most of my class with ease. I wonder: maybe I can start researching other martial arts to improve my usage of One for All. I can't keep copying All Might's moves, I have to make this Quirk my own.'_ Annnnnnnnddddddddd…...as usual, Izuku's 'inner thinking' accidently escaped his lips and he was now muttering to himself, getting old looks from everyone passing by him.

" _Mei, I said the prototype isn't ready!"_

" _Awww, but I just KNOW it'll work. Aren't you curious, Darius?"_

"Huh?" Izuku ceased with his muttering(thank god) as he heard a rather loud conversation behind the Support Course's workshop.

" _I swear, you're almost as bad as Vic."_

" _Blah blah blah, here we go!"_

" _NO WAIT-!"_

A rumble began to erupt from behind the door, along with smoke white smoke. Remembering a certain event that happened not too long ago, Izuku slowly began to creep back from the door, sweat running down his temple.

*BOOM*

A yelp escaped Izuku's mouth as the door suddenly exploded, followed by a large blanket of smoke. "Hatsume?! *Cough*cough*." Izuku called out, coughing as he began to inhale the smoke and rushed towards the workshop.

*Boop*

"HUH?!" However, rushing into a room full of smoke was probably a bad idea as Izuku accidently bumped into something…...soft.

"Oh, hi Midoriya." Once the smoke died out, the first thing Izuku saw was a familiar head of pink hair, followed by a pair of goggles looking at him. A blush appeared on Izuku's face as he moved away from the all-to-familiar gadget girl: Mei Hatsume.

"S-S-S-Sorry! I didn't…..I mean you…...the explosion…." Due to the embarrassment, Izuku couldn't muster even one full sentence.

"Next time, just listen to me Mei. Otherwise, we'll be spending all day cleaning up." A new, male voice called out from behind Mei. Izuku looked over her shoulder and saw a male who looked to be his age and saw at least an inch shorter with jet black hair combed forward, as well as a pair of dark shade glasses covering his eyes. Noticing Izuku's gaze, the young man looked at him, raising his brow ever so slightly. "Freckles, messy green hair…...you're Izuku Midoriya, right?"

"H-How do you know my name?" Izuku asked in a surprised tone. As far as he knew, this was the first time he had ever talked to someone like this.

"Sports Festival? Your fight with Shoto Todoroki? That was the highlight of the whole thing. I'm pretty sure the paparazzi wanted to talk to you." The male asked with a small smirk, extending a hand towards Izuku. "Name's Richard Darius, foreign exchange student from the United States."

"Oh, a transfer student. I didn't know the Support Course had one." Izuku admitted before shaking Richard's hand. "I don't think I saw you during the Sports Festival."

"That's because Darius just transferred here after the Sports Festival." Mei answered, her back turned on the two as she began examining what looked like the remains of an engine. "He's a loner, but he's really, REALLY skilled with weapons, so I partnered up with him on our first project, our first baby together!"

"Why did you have to say it like that Mei?" Richard said with a slightly annoyed tone while Izuku laughed nervously at Mei's…...rather odd saying. "And because you didn't listen, we almost blew up the whole workshop. I still don't get why the teacher gave you a key to the workshop."

"I still ask myself why too." Another, more angry male voice called out from behind Izuku, causing him to shiver and turn around. Standing behind him was none other than the Support Course's teacher Power Loader, and even with his eyes covered by his helmet, he was PISSED. "What happened?"

"She did it." Richard said blankly, gesturing his thumb towards Mei, who smiled at her teacher innocently.

"I swear, at this rate Hatsume, I'll have to start charging you everytime one of your inventions blows up." Power Loader said with a heavy sigh before noticing a certain green haired boy standing in front of him. "Oh, Midoriya. You need something?"

"M-Me?" It took Izuku a few seconds before he realized the time. "Crap, I have to get to class!" With that, Izuku rushed passed Power Loader and towards Class 1-A's homeroom.

"Hmmm, the kid's determined to get to class. I respect that." Power Loader muttered while watching Izuku run. Unbeknownst to everyone, Mei slowly began to creep towards the exit….only for Power Loader to call her out. "And don't think you're getting out of this Hatsume." Richard couldn't hold back his smirk as he saw Mei looking down with a gloomy expression. However, he then glanced at where Izuku ran, his blue eyes narrowed from behind his glasses.

' _Izuku Midoriya. I can see why people are inspired by you. I just hope you don't let it go over your head.'_ Richard thought.

' _Class 1-A classroom'_

"Did you guys see the news last night?"

"About the invisible vigilante striking another gang? Yeah, I heard about that."

"There were witnesses that say they saw him run away." Inside the Class 1-A classroom, most of the students were either preparing for today's lesson or simply speaking with one another(though in the case of a certain hotheaded blonde, he was just leaning back without a care in the world.)

"Hang on, how do you know it's a he? What if they're a she? Ever thought of that?" Mina Ashido, the yellow eyed, pink skinned female of 1-A said to her friends Rikido Sato, Tsuyu Asui, Mashirao Ojiro, Toru Hagakure and Hanta Sero.

"I remember one of the witnesses hearing the Vigilante's voice, and they say he sounded like a teenage male." Sero said before glancing at Toru. "Say Hagakure, do you have anyone who also has an invisibility Quirk?"

"Well my Grandpa can turn invisible, but other than that, no." Tooru said before swinging her hips left and right. "But knowing that there's someone else out there who can turn invisible and fight crime is so cool. I wonder what he's like?"

"He can't be as fantastic as moi." Yuga Aoyama, the 'french' student of Class 1-A, said with sparklings around his body, though…...everyone kind of ignored him.

"Tooru, do you have a crush on the Vigilante?" Tsuyu asked, laying her head on her desk while looking at her invisible friend.

"I think this guy is cool. But Domino is cooler." Sato said with his arms crossed. "He even has his own red motorcycle, which is awesome."

"You like him just because he has a motorcycle?" Ojiro asked calmly. "I admit having a vehicle is nice, but I respect how he fights. Just alone, he took down the Chain Gang before the police even knew where they were. To me, that's impressive."

"Say Mineta, the Red Haired Vigilante struck again." Denki Kaminari said to his friend Minoru Mineta while showing him an image of a figure with red hair jumping from a building.

"Ohhh, are there any spicy pics?" Mineta asked with a perverted smile. If it wasn't obvious enough, the two most perverted members of Class 1-A were…..a bit obsessed with this latest vigilante.

"Not really, but she just saved three women last night. And look at this…." Scrolling down the news page, Kaminari showed his short friend a blurry image of the vigilante standing on top of a roof, their black cape waving with the wind.

"Aww man, why can't people take better pictures?" Mineta said with a groan.

"Why are those two obsessed with the vigilante?" Mezo Shoji, the Dupli-Arm Quirk user, said to his friends Kyoka Jiro, Koji Koda and Fumikage Tokoyami.

"The chances are they want to see the Vigilante just because she's a woman." Jiro said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, while I don't condone acts of vigilantism, I won't lie about the things they've done." Tokoyami said calmly, sitting on his desk. "Last week, another vigilante struck a drug operation. No survivors." Koda began doing several hand signs in order to 'join' the conversation. "Yes, this new vigilante is brutal in his tactics."

"I heard he even shot one of the drug dealers five times. Whoever he is, he isn't a Hero." Shoji said with a very slight hint of disgust.

"Wow, everyone's talking a lot about the new Vigilantes." Ochaco Uraraka, the Gravity Quirk user(and personal bae to this author, next to Momo and Mina. Fight me.) said to Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki.

"They have been appearing more since All Might retired. Perhaps they saw that with the Symbol of Peace gone, they needed to step out of the shadows." Momo said in a matter of fact tone. "But even with their good intentions, Vigilantes are illegal."

"Maybe. But there's no denying that they've done good." Shoto added, which was rare considering how quiet he usually is.

"Yeah. I wish I could meet one of them." Ochaco said with a dreamy sigh.

"So, what do you think about the Vigilantes?" Eijiro Kirishima asked his pal Katsuki Bakugo, who simply scoffed.

"Who cares. I'm stronger than all of them. Plus, no one's said anything about them using any Quirks." Bakugo answered with a bored tone.

"True, but the fact they're fighting crime is pretty manly if you ask me." Kirishima said with a toothy grin.

"EVERYONE, GET IN YOUR SEATS! CLASS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Racing out of the door was none other than the Engine Quirk user and Class President Tenya Iida, who despite not using his Quirk, rushed inside the room in a robotic manner.

"Ummmmm….you're the one who isn't sitting down." Sero said as everyone else was in their seats.

"I see…." Coughing in his hand, Tenya walked to his desk, sitting down with his hands folded together. "Thank you for reminding me." All Ochaco could do was pat her friend on the back for support. However, he then noticed something peculiar. "Does anyone know where Midoriya-"

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" Before Iida could finish, Izuku ran inside the room, panting heavily as some sweat ran down his head. Raising his head, Izuku gave his classmates a weary smile. "H-Hi."

"Fifteen seconds to spare. Not bad Midoriya." A bored voice called out from behind the teacher's podium, getting everyone to turn towards it. Standing up was none other than Class 1-A's homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa, who was taking off his yellow sleeping bag and showing Izuku a timer in his hand. "If you were outside, I might have considered you absent." His eyes then narrowed, making Izuku shiver in fear. "Now get in your seat before I change my mind."

"Yessir!" With a cute squeal, Izuku rushed towards his seat, not wanting to face the wrath of his teacher, especially in the first class of the day. Sighing a bit, Aizawa put his hands on the podium.

"Before we begin today's class, the school wants all of you to watch the latest new coverage of the Super Collider that was invented recently." Aizawa said with a flat tone, getting a groan from some of the students.

"Awww, but why do we have to watch it?" Mina groaned while laying on her desk lazily.

"I thought we were learning how to be Heroes. Not scientists." Mineta said with a bored sigh.

"Everyone, listen!" Iida said while standing up, moving his arms in a robotic manner. "We have been chosen to be the next generation of Heroes, yet we cannot allow our studies to be pushed aside. If the school believes we must learn from other sources, then we will learn! It's only through learning that we become the best Heroes we can be!"

"I didn't need your help, Iida. To be honest, I agree with all of you." Aizawa said, shocking most of the students. "But, this Collider is special. It's said that it can open a gateway to other worlds, and the Principal believes that the students should know what's waiting for them in the future. So without further adieu….." Yawning into his hand, Aizawa took out a small remove before clicking it, allowing a screen to come down from the ceiling and in front of the chalkboard. "Let's get this over with." And with that, he turned off the lights, allowing the screen to turn on.

" _Welcome back to Channel 2's News Coverage on the Super Collider. I am Trisha Suzuki, standing in the middle of the device people say is the pinnacle of human technology."_ A young woman in her early 30s with short brown hair, wearing a reporter's outfit, said to the camera. She was currently in the middle of a massive room, surrounded by silver panels and a large cannon-like device hanging in the middle of it all. _'What started out as a simple hobby turned into one of the most researched projects in all of history. Here to explain his success is none other than the man himself: Professor Ulysses Marco."_ The camera then turned to the right, showing a man who looked to be in his 40s with a bald head, a small grey heard and green eyes. He wore a white lab coat with a badge on top of his left breast. _"Thank you for speaking with us Professor."_ Trisha extended a hand towards Ulysses, who shook it while smiling softly.

" _Please, it's my pleasure Miss Suzuki. I'm proud to speak about my invention to the whole world."_ Ulysses said with a chuckle.

" _So tell us: what inspired you to make such a device?"_ Trisha asked.

" _Well, you know of the Multiverse Theory, no? The theory suggests that our universe is but one of many that exist, some closer to ours while others are so far apart, it's almost impossible to see them. As a child, I was interested in this theory, and with my Quirk, Spectral Vision, I can calculate just where each individual atom should be. After years of research, I was finally able to create a breach of sorts, a small gateway into another dimension."_ Marco said. So far, Mina, Hagakure, Sato, Kirishima, Mineta and Kaminari all dozed off while the rest of class either listened or TRIED to listen.

" _And have you tested this gateway before on humans?"_ Trisha asked Marco, who shook his head.

" _No. To prevent any casualties, we tested simple objects like rubber balls and even some letters. It took months, but we were finally able to recall the objects that we sent from one dimension to ours. Thanks to several contributions from our donors, we were finally able to expand upon my Collider so that we will be able to open a gate large enough for anyone and any vehicle to pass through without harm."_ Marco said with utmost confidence.

" _I see. And when will you test this…..Super Collider? I assume that's what it's called due to its size."_ Trisha asked, getting Marco to smile even wider.

" _Hopefully, we can start the 'Super' Collider on Saturday at 9:30 PM. We will be sending in a group of our top scientists, as well as a small group of Pro Heroes to travel to one of these dimensions and with any luck, we may form our very first Dimensional Treaty."_ Marco said, unable to hide his joy. One of Marco's scientists walked next to him, whispering something in his ear. _"I'm terribly sorry, but it looks like I'm needed elsewhere."_

" _It's no trouble, thank you for your time Professor."_ Trisha shook hands with Marco before he walked off, allowing her to turn back to the camera. _"Well, there you have it. The Super Collider will launch on September 28th at 9:30PM. This is Trisha Suzuki, channel 2 News."_

' _A Super Collider. A gateway to other dimensions, other Heroes from other dimensions. So cool.'_ Izuku thought as Aizawa turned off the screen. _'I wonder if those dimensions also have a Symbol of Peace.'_

"As you can see, the Marco Research and Development Center is creating a machine to travel through dimensions and our class is taking a field trip there tomorrow at noon. You'll be going with me for four hours." Aizawa said with his usual bored tone. "But enough about science, let's resume where we left off last week…."

And just like that, the day continued like nothing happened.

' _Bludhaven, 8:11 AM'_

" _-nd that makes the sixth city the Justice League has saved from natural disasters this year. The President of the United States, Alexander Luthor, was seen giving the seven, I mean six founding members of the League a medal of honor for their efforts to protect our planet."_ Lois Lane, the famous reporter of Metropolis(and the wife of a certain Kryptonian Superhero) said to the camera, with footage from the White House itself in the background. The footage over her shoulder then changed to footage of several criminals being transported to an armored truck. _"In other news, the Bludhaven Ports were given a shocking surprise when several armed criminals were arrested by the authorities. Police have found evidence that confirm that the vigilante known as Nightwing was the one who called the authorities. No drugs were found, but there was equipment that was stolen from S.T.A.R Labs two months ago inside a van, which has the Justice League concerned. More on that will be announced at Noon. Returning to the Justice League, it has been six months since the mysterious disappearance of the Ba-"_

*Click*

The 32 inch flat screen television was abruptly turned off before Lane could even finish. "Well I'm glad I'm getting some credit anyway. Thank you Lois." Dick Grayson, also known as the vigilante Nightwing, said to the tv, a bowl of cereal in one hand and the tv remote in the other. Instead of wearing his Nightwing attire, Dick was wearing a simple white tank top with black pants and his hair was slightly messy. His loft, which he had owned since his early days of working alone, was….messy, to say the least. Multiple newspapers were littered on the floor, boxes of Chinese food and pizza were sprawled on the table, there were some stains on the carpet that Dick hadn't gone around to cleaning. Hell, there was even a disgusting smell that lingered throughout the loft that would make even Superman vomit. "God, I need to clean up." Scrunching his nose a bit, Dick walked to his table, opening up his laptop. Taking a spoon full of cereal into his mouth, the black haired detective began typing on the laptop, bringing up a map of Bludhaven. _'The tracking device was shut down hours after I shot it at the van. And if what that thug said was true, then Slade might've been the one who it and destroyed it.'_ A smile crept on Dick's face as he clicked on the map, only for a red dot to appear on it. _'Good thing I can rewind to the moment before the tracker was destroyed. It looks like Slade is hold up in a building in the middle of Fear Cay. Not a bad spot for a secret lab experiment.'_ As Dick stared at the map, his mind began to calculate a plan for how he was going to stay Deathstroke. _'Knowing Slade, he'll probably have an army of armed guards patrolling 24/7. But even he's not smart enough to use the stolen tech…..unless someone else hired him. I doubt Luthor would risk his position as President for something like this, so…..who else could have the intelligence to use S.T.A.R Labs equipment? I should call Vic and see if he can-'_ However, Dick stopped thinking when he looked at his phone.

On the contact number for Victor Stone…...was a picture of the Teen Titans, the group Dick, Aqualad and Kid Flash started years ago. Some of the members went on their own, but new ones kept showing up each year. Looking at the picture, Dick saw himself, Victor(aka Cyborg), Garfield(Beast Boy), Rachel(Raven), Jaime(Blue Beetle), Kara(Supergirl) and….Kori, also known as Starfire. They all looked so happy, even Rachel had a small smile as Garfield was giving her a one armed hug. Pizza boxes were in front of them and party hats were on top of their heads, which could only mean one thing: they were celebrating someone's birthday. Dick's mouth made a straight line as he continued to stare at the picture, more specifically Kori, who was kissing him on the cheek. Just looking at the picture made him feel nostalgic, and….

Unable to continue looking at it, Dick turned off his phone and placed it on the table, massaging his face while letting out a long sigh. No, now was not the time to feel gloomy. He needed to work, to stop Slade before something big happens. Dick didn't know what this thing was, but he knew that he needed to stop him.

*Buzz, Buzz*

Likely, his phone began to ring before he could sulk for much longer. Looking at the contact name, Dick answered the phone, putting it on his ear. _"Grayson, where are you? The next briefing is in half an hour."_ The chief of the Bludhaven Police Department said through the phone, annoyance laced in his voice.

"Sorry Chief, I guess I overslept. Don't worry, I'll be there soon." Dick said before hanging up the phone. Mentally thanking his short tempered boss for calling him, Dick stood up and walked to his bedroom to change.

For now, he was just detective Richard Grayson of the Bludhaven Police Department.

But at night, he will don his Nightwing outfit to hunt down and stop Deathstroke before he could hurt anyone.

' _Marco Research and Development Center, 6:53 PM'_

"Professor, all systems look stable for now." One of the many scientists at the Marco Research and Development Center said to the man in question, checking the monitor in front of him.

"Good, and how is the energy conversion?" Marco asked, his hands behind his back.

"Running at 100% capacity. We should be prepared for tomorrow's unveiling." A young scientist in his mid 20s with short blonde hair and blue eyes said with a big smile. "Congratulations Professor Marco."

"Please Davis, if it wasn't for all of you, we won't have come so far." With an equally big smile, Marco pulled out a bottle of champagne, uncorking the top as the foam spilled on the ground. "To the future."

"To the future!" The other scientists cheered for the Professor, clapping their hands for the achievement that took so many years to make. Soon, the applause began to die out….

*Clap, Clap*

…..but one set of hands continued to clap, more specifically from the entrance to the Super Collider. "Yes, congratulations Professor on OUR project." Marco, as well as the other scientists all turned around in shock to see someone entering the Collider. They had light blue hair, extremely pale skin and wearing a black shirt, matching pants and several….hands holding onto their body, as well as their face. Everyone knew who the person was, and it caused them to freeze in fear. "I'm glad we'll get to see this little…...toy in action." The person in question….was none other than Tomura Shigaraki, the current leader of the League of Villains.

"A-A-A villain!" Backing up in fear, Davis noticed a fire axe on the wall. Rushing to it, he grabbed it…..only for Marco to extend a hand towards him. "Professor?"

"Don't Davis." Marco said with a serious tone, walking up to the villain with a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Professor, why yell at the person who helped fund your research?" Shigaraki asked in a 'surprised' tone, his arms opened as if he was going to hug Marco.

"Professor Marco?" Davis asked in disbelief, dropping the axe while looking at his mentor. "What's he talking about?"

"You didn't know? I've been funding Professor Marco's research for years. If anything, you should all be thanking me." Shigaraki said with a small grin. Soon, the scientists began to whisper among each other, questioning the person they have been working for. "Now that you've almost finished the Collider, I'd like you to start it up tomorrow for me and my friends. After all, we helped you."

"Helped us? We've been helping a villain this whole time?!" Davis asked in anger, turning to Professor Marco. "And you…..you knew? You knew we were doing this and you still told us to keep working? Is everything you told us a lie?" All Marco could do was lower his head in shame, getting Davis to scoff. "I'm not going to let this happen." With that, Davis began to walk towards the exit, giving Shigaraki a glare in the process. However, rather than stop him, Shigaraki smirked as Davis opened the door…..

*Squirt*

"GUAH!" And was hit with some kind of spray, which he accidentally inhaled. Stumbling back, Davis began coughing heavily, a large headache appearing inside of him.

 **"What's wrong, feeling a little under the weather?"** A demonic voice called out from behind. Turning his head, Davis caught sight of a shadowy figure towering over him, a brown bag-like mask on his head. **"You need…"** Then, in the blink of an eye, the mask…..turned into a monstrous face, worms covering the eyes as blood ran down the figure's face. **"A DOCTOR'S OPINION!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Davis let out a blood curdling scream as he fell on his back, sliding away from the monster in front of him, his vision becoming even more blurry with each passing second.

"Davvvvvvvviiiiiiiissssssssssssss…" Professor Marco slowly began to walk towards Davis…..only for his face to peel off, revealing his red veins and eyeballs. **"ARE YOU OKAY SON?'**

"It looks like….." Turning to Shigaraki, Davis watched as the hands on Shigaraki's body began to crawl all over his body, a toothy grin on the villain's face. **"HE NEEDS TO REST."**

"Stay back…..STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Picking up the axe he dropped, Davis began to swing it at the three 'monsters,' slowly backing up towards the railing. The more he listened, the more he began to panic. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

" **DAVIS!"** Unfortunately, Davis could not hear Professor Marco as he accidently bumped into the railing, causing him to flip over it and fall towards the lower level of the Collider. Davis' scream echoed through the entire room.

*Boom*

The rest of the scientists gasped in horror as both Marco and Shigaraki looked over the edge, seeing Davis' lifeless body laying on the ground, blood slowly pouring out of the back of his head. "Well….that happened." Shigaraki said with a slight tilt of his head, as if curious about what happened. "Nice to see that your gas is working, Crane."

"Thank you Shigaraki. With all the chemicals you provided, my Fear Toxin has become very potent." The figure that sprayed Davis said, the light of the room now revealing their figure. The new arrival was a somewhat skinny male wearing a dirty lab coat a blue shirt underneath, a yellow rope tied around their neck, gray pants, black shoes and a brown bag-like mask on their face. "But I prefer if you called me…...Scarecrow."

"Sure." Shigaraki said with a shrug before turning to Marco, who was looking at Davis' body with wide eyes. "So Professor, will you be ready by tomorrow, or not?" Marco began taking some deep breaths, looking at the rest of his staff. They all had horrified expressions on their faces and if there was one thing they learned from Davis' sudden outburst: it was to NOT mess with the two villains in front of them. Wiping his face, Marco turned to Shigaraki, trying to hold back his rage.

"It will be done….Shigaraki." Marco said through gritted teeth. Whether he notice the slight edge in Marco's voice or not, Shigaraki simply nodded.

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill more of your scientists, especially since they put SO MUCH work into this Collider." Turning his heel, Shigaraki and Scarecrow began to walk towards the exit. "Sorry for the mess, but it's just business. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Shigaraki and Scarecrow walked out of the Collider. But not before stopping next to a shadow in the doorway. "Make sure they don't try anything on my Collider."

" **You got it boss."** A muffled voice called out from the shadows. The only thing that was visible from the shadows was a skull-like mask the speaker was wearing before they were absorbed into the darkness.

It seems like this Super Collider is but one half of an even larger puzzle that the Heroes of two worlds will need to solve.

The question is: will anybody be able to solve it?

 **Well…...that's the chapter focus. Not much to really say except for the creation of the Super Collider and what our young Heroes will be doing soon. I am working on my own way of building the eventually Collider explosion that will drag the Heroes of two different worlds into one. Sorry far, I personally think the build up is….okay. Honestly wish I had more to write for this chapter, but you can't win them all.**

 **I hope you guys caught those little hints, as well as the surprise introduction to Jonathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow. Before anyone asks, yes, I am using his design from Injustice 2, and there is a good reason for it that I cannot go into detail about because that would spoil part of the story *Takes a deep breath.* Wow can I type fast. Sorry, couldn't help it. Anyways, if you wanna know who would voice Scarecrow for this story, it's none other than Robert Englund, who I think did the character justice.**

 **I saw Captain Marvel on Sunday(wow, I'm talking about a Marvel movie in a DC story? Talk about bold) and….I give it a 7 out of 10. It was fine, but Brie Larson wasn't that good of a Captain Marvel, and the twists were….interesting. The one thing I did love was the after credit scene(btw, LOVED the latest Endgame trailer.) Overall, I say if you wanna watch that movie, watch it. Just don't expect it to break records. Hell, I'm looked forward to Shazam than CM. Anyways, I'll be working on my Anime Avengers story before Endgame next month, so please check it out.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: The Event**


	3. Chapter 3: The Event

**Hey guys, guess who's back~~~~~~~ can't guess? It is I, the 3rd dragneel, returning with the third official chapter of My Hero Academia: Into the Batverse!**

 **Yes, I know it's been a few months since I updated this story, but it's been…. Okay, I admit I've been distracted with a lot of other stuff as of late, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story. I have so many ideas for how this story would go, that it is my duty as a writer to see it through, no matter how long it would take.**

 **Now before I get to the reviews, I have to say this: Dick Grayson is NOT OVERWEIGHT LIKE PETER WAS IN INTO THE SPIDERVERSE. THE GUY TRAINS EVERY FREAKING DAY AND HAS THE BODY OF A GREEK GOD. HIS ISSUE IN THIS STORY IS THE FACT THAT HE'S TIRED, NOT THAT HE'S FAT. SO STOP ASKING IF HE'S FREAKING FAT!**

 **Sorry for yelling, but I'm sick of some people asking if he was overweight.**

 **Now, onto the few reviews I got!**

 **DB-20: I wasn't a fan of Captain Marvel. It's not a horrible movie, but it just wasn't a good Marvel movie, especially with the continuity errors.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: …. I don't know, he could be.**

 **To recap: Izuku Midoriya, on his way to Class 1-A, met up with Mei Hatsume and her classmate Richard Darius after their experimental engine exploded. He gave them a quick greeting before running back to his class, where they were discussing the recent increase in Vigilante activities. Aizawa then revealed that they would be going on a field trip to the Marco Research and Development Center in order to see the activation of the Super Collider, a device that would allow travel to other dimensions. Meanwhile, in Nightwing's Universe, the acrobatic Vigilante woke up to find the last location of the tracking device he had placed on the van, though he was hesitant to call for assistance from the Titans. In the Development Center, just as Professor Marco was about to celebrate the completion of the Super Collider, he and his fellow scientists were shocked to see Tomura Shigaraki entering the building, ordering them to use the Collider the next day. To prove his point, Shigaraki allowed his colleague, Johnathan Crane, used his Fear Toxin to kill one of Marco's scientists, scaring the rest into submission.**

 **How will both world deal with Interdimensional Travel? Let's find out….**

' _U.A Dormitory, night time'_

"... and that is why I have so many glasses." Tenya finished explaining to Izuku and Ochaco while fixing his glasses. The day had gone as normally as expected: lectures, Hero Exercises and a few announcements here and there. Nothing that was too different, though Aizawa had told them to be prepared for tomorrow as they were going on the field trip after lunch. Though some of the students voiced their complaints, Tenya, being the Class President he was, silenced them and one by one, they accepted defeated. As night came, the trio of friends had decided to walk back to their dorms in preparation for tomorrow. Ochaco did ask Tenya about his collection of glasses, and that was how this conversation came to fruition.

"Wow, I had no idea, Iida." Izuku said in astonishment. He never knew the reason his friend had so glasses was so deep.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, Iida!" Ochaco shouted, comedic tears running down her rosy cheeks. To think she would make fun of someone who had a valid reason. How could she even call herself a Hero? "I didn't know you lost your first pair of glasses when you were five! Those llamas were so mean!"

"Yes. From that day forth, I refuse to leave without a spare set of glasses." Tenya said while wiping a single tear. He just wanted to pet the llamas at the fair. Why did they have to break his glasses?! That's it, no more llamas. "It may seem strange to most, I find the company of my collection helps calm my nerves." He then looked at Izuku. "You feel the same way, don't you Midoriya? I mean, you DO have a collection of All Might Memorabilia in your room."

"Ummmm….. Y-yes?" Izuku admitted, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Yes, his room was a little too…. All Might for most people. But what do you expect? Izuku's been a fan for years. Still…. He could've dialed it back a little. "So, what do you guys think of tomorrow's field trip?"

"I believe the experience would benefit to our learning experience. It is not bad if we were to learn more than simply how to be a Hero." Tenya said before clenching his fist, a look of pride on his face. "Plus, I would be lying if I say I wasn't interested in modern science. My older brother has shown much fascination with biology as of late, and I wish to support him."

"Oh yeah, how's your brother's treatment going?" Ochaco asked with a look of concern. She remembered how Iida was when it was reported his brother Tensei, better known as Ingenium, was attacked by the Hero Killer: Stain. Luckily, Tensei had only received a few cuts and bruises, though he was close to being paralyzed. Since then, Iida would regularly call his brother to see how he is and update him on his Hero training. Being an only child, Ochaco never knew how it felt to be a sibling, yet she understood the bond between the brothers and she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous.

"Thank you for your concern, Uraraka." Tenya fixed his glasses while giving his female friend a soft smile. "Tensei is doing well in rehab. He even told me he was able to walk on his own for a full minute."

"You must be proud." Izuku said with his own smile. To think just a few months ago, Iida was hunting Stain for revenge and almost died. Now he was even more determined to carry on the Iida name. If anyone was a good example of a future Pro Hero, it would be Tenya Iida. "I wonder what kind of worlds we might be able to see when the Collider's finished. Maybe there are other worlds that have their own All Might."

"Maybe. Wait….. What if we meet ourselves from another universe?" Ochaco called out, getting both males to look at her in shock. "I think I heard somewhere that in the Multiverse, there might be different versions of people here. I wonder what kind of people they are." A thought crossed the Gravity Quirk User's mind as she clapped her hands together. "What if there's a guy version of me? Or a girl version of you guys?!"

"... Huh?" Both Izuku and Tenya looked at their friend like she grew a second head. Maybe there were different versions of them in other worlds…. But to hear Ochaco even consider a genderbent version of them is… odd to hear. Seeing the looks she was getting, Ochaco began to buckle nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"Yes… Perhaps." A yawn escaped Tenya's lips, signalling that he was tired. "I suppose it's time for all of us to go to sleep. I'm sure Mr. Aizawa would be disappointed if we were to sleep during the trip." Ochaco and Izuku nodded in response, also feeling tired. "Good night Midoriya, Uraraka."

"Night, Iida." Both friends bid their farewells to the Iida son before he walked off to his room. Seeing as their rooms were not far from each other, Izuku and Ochaco decided to walk together.

"So…. you really think there's a girl version of me?" Izuku couldn't help but ask. The idea of a female Izuku Midoriya was….. Interesting to say the least. Plus, if the theory of Multiverse was true, then perhaps there IS a female Izuku somewhere.

"It was just a dumb thought. You don't need to think about it too hard. "I know it was weird." Ochaco said, looking away with an embarrassed expression. "But I know you would look cute if you were."

"What?" Izuku barely heard what Ochaco said, so he needed clarification. Speaking of Ochaco, she let out a cute squeal while covering her face.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" She practically shouted.

"Oh….. okay."

" _If you two are gonna make out, JUST DO IT!"_ Both Izuku and Ochaco jumped when they heard Katsuki Bakugo yelling from the inside of the room. They must've been rather loud if he could hear them from across the hall. However, realizing what he said, both of them blushed while looking away from each other.

"I have to go. GOODNIGHT!" Izuku and Ochaco said in unison before they ran back to their rooms in an instant. The moment they closed their doors, both students let out a sigh while calming their beating hearts. Why did things have to be so damn weird? Hopefully it wouldn't last for another semester.

As Izuku began to relax, he looked around his room, specifically at his All Might figurines, posters, etc. "Maybe I should put some of this away." Izuku quietly said as he walked up to his desk and sat down. He raised his head and smiled at the starry night sky. It was so beautiful and relaxing, he could look at it all night. _'To think, tomorrow might be the first day we might meet humans from another dimension.'_ Izuku thought dreamily. _'I wonder how many Heroes we might get to meet. This is gonna be so cool.'_ As much as Izuku loved All Might and the other Pro Heroes in Japan, he was still thrilled to see what kind of other Heroes were out there. Maybe there was one that was even tougher than All Might was before losing One For All. Looking at his scarred hand, Izuku clenched it before making a determined expression. _'I'll make sure to live up to your legacy, All Might. Whatever it takes.'_ Letting out a yawn, Izuku decided it was time to hit the hay, Changing into his pajamas, the green haired male slipped into his bed, looking at the ceiling before closing his eyes. Sweet slumber took over his body for tomorrow.

But little did he know….. Tomorrow was going to change everything.

' _Marco Research and Development Center, the next day'_

The next day's lessons went by in a flash, and now it was time for Class 1-A's field trip to the Marco Research and Development Center. The yellow bus stopped in front of the large building, the side door opening. "Alright, get out, one at a time." Aizawa said with a bored tone, being the first to exit the busy. He watched lazily as his students exited the bus, talking to each other about random topics he didn't care about. As long as this field trip went by fast, they could talk about anything for all he cares. "Our guide should be here any-"

"Here I am!" Before Aizawa could finish, a familiar voice called out from the Research Building. Running towards Class 1-A was none other Professor Marco, dressed in his usual lab coat.

"Interesting. So Professor Marco will be our guide?" Momo said curiously.

"I was hoping it was one of his cute interns." Kaminari said with a disappointed sigh, getting a scoff from Jirou.

"Still, I thought he was working on that Collider. Isn't it important?" Sato asked with a confused tone.

"Don't know. Maybe he's taking a break." Kirishima said with a toothy grin. "Plus it's manly to have one of the smartest guys in Japan showing us around."

"Sorry I'm late." Marco said, a bead of sweat running down his temple. Fixing his tie, Marco gave the students of U.A a small smile. "So this is the next generation of Heroes U.A is helping grow. I see much potential within all of you." He then turned towards Bakugo and Todoroki. "Especially you two, what with your feats in the Sports Festival and all." Though it was meant to be a compliment, both males took it their own way: with Bakugo scowling at the memory of his 'victory' and Todoroki simply staying silent.

"Mr. Marco, sir? I have a question." Izuku called out while raising his hand.

"Yes?" Marco asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I was wondering….. Are we going to see the Super Collider turn on today?" Izuku asked with exceptional eyes. It may seem redundant to ask such a question, but he still needed to ask. A smile crept on Marco's face as he put his hands behind his back.

"You are… Midroya, correct? I saw your performance at the Sports Festival. What a strong, yet destructive Quirk you have." Marco said, a look of amusement on his face. "But to answer your question, yes, we will activate the Collider at the end of the tour. Does that sound interesting to everyone?" Most of the students nodded in agreement. "Good, then let us begin our tour. Are there any questions before we start?" Several students raised their hands. Marco scanned the crowd before pointing at Minoru Mineta. "Yes?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Mineta asked, crossing his legs to show how urgent he needed to go.

Well….. This was the start of the field trip. It would get more interesting as time went on.

' _Earth 1: Bludhaven Shipping Yard, 9:55 PM'_

" **Move faster! This Boom Tube must be finished TONIGHT!"** Gorilla Grodd barked at his mind controlled slaves, who were currently completing a large majority of the Warp Gate. The sooner he finished his creation, the faster he could grow his army of interdimensional villains to crush the Scarlet Speedster and the Justice League. The large gorilla frowned as he saw one of his slaves drop a crate.

"I wouldn't have a migraine about this if I were you, Grodd. Unlike you 'superior apes,' humans can only go so fast." Deathstroke commented offhandedly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Unlike Grodd, Slade didn't really care how long the device would take to complete. It just meant he would charge extra, and more money means a happy Slade Wilson.

" **Aren't you watching your men to ensure they're doing what they were instructed?"** Grodd snarled, a loud huff escaping his nostrils. He hired the Terminator to protect him and his slaves while they finish the Warp Gate, yet NOW he's taking a break? Humans are truly the inferior race.

"I'm watching them, see?" Reaching into his belt, Slade took out an Iphone, which was showing several smaller screens, each showing the first person perspective of his mercenaries. "I see everything they see, all at once. So if Nightwing takes one of them out, then that gives us time to prepare." Grodd hated to admit it, but he was actually impressed with Wilson's plan. Not only was the assassin a master all killing, but his tactical mind was on par with the likes of Lex Luthor and even the Batman at times. That was one of the many reasons why he hired him.

" **Hmmmmm… good. Make sure you report any strange activity. This Warp Gate must be completed if my plan is to commence."** Grodd said with a snarl. He then let out his own version of a smirk as he looked at the container he had brought in. **"Even if the vigilante were to slip through the guards outside, we still have our secret weapon."**

"Is he even alive? I know he can survive a lot, but even he must be uncomfortable in something that small." Deathstroke commented, glancing at the glass container with a hint of interest behind his mask. Though he may not care much about everyone here, he still wanted to make sure they were prepared for anything. But still, how was Gorilla Grodd able to get HIM of all people out of Arkham without the Bat noticing? A deep chuckle escaped Grodd's mouth as he began to walk away.

" **I would not worry about the details, Wilson. He is alive, I guarantee you that. With the enhancements we have given him, Nightwing will die, and so will anyone that comes to his aid."** Grodd said, still chuckling as he went back to see the progress of the Warp Gate. Slade raised one brow, but simply shrugged as he looked back at the phone.

' _Tonight, your head will be on my wall, Nightwing. Our little game will finally come to a close.'_ Slade thought darkly.

' _Outside the warehouse'_

" _Unit 1, what's your status?"_

" _Perimeter secure, sir."_

" _Unit 2, what about you?"_

" _Nothing to report boss."_

" _Unit 3?"_

No response.

" _Unit 3, respond."_

Unbeknownst to Slade, Unit 3 was… rather preoccupied getting some much needed rest, courtesy of Nightwing. Tying the unconscious mercenary, Nightwing picked up the radio, letting out some coughs before speaking in a rough tone. "Ehhh, sorry boss. Had a little spill. Everything looks secure here." Nightwing said with a smirk on his face. He loved fake calling the villains. It just made the surprise all the more better. It took several seconds before Slade responded.

" _Good. Make sure to check in next time, or your check will be cut in half."_ With that, Slade ended his transmission. Despite his impressive performance, Nightwing was rather skeptical that Deathstroke believed him. There was a reason why Slade the Terminator was one of the biggest threats to the League.

"Sorry about that, pal. But I can't let Slade finish whatever he has planned with the tech he stole." Nightwing said to the unconscious mercenary, who grumbled in his sleep. "So, we're cool? Yeah, we're cool." Patting the guy on his arm, the vigilante took out his grapple gun before aiming it at a nearby warehouse. Pressing the trigger, the grapple gun fired its hook, latching onto the metal roof. Nightwing pressed the trigger once again as the grapple gun before to pull him to the other building. Once he landed on the roof, Nightwing pressed the side of his mask, activating his detective mode. He could see several men on the rooftop, scanning the area with long range sniper rifles. _'Okay, there were six snipers, and now there are five. I should let the Chief know about this when I give the signal.'_ As he zipped to another warehouse, Nightwing noticed a large group of people in the warehouse at the end of the shipping yard. _'Funny. I heard that warehouse was closed due to a termite infestation. Of course it would be the perfect place to build a superweapon.'_ Narrowing his blue eyes, Nightwing could see what looked like a gate being built. Switching the detective mode to electro vision, Nightwing could see a large amount of electricity being focused on the gate. _'Is that Boom Tube technology? Slade may be smart, but even he wouldn't know the first thing about building a Boom Tube. Wait…..'_ Switching back Detective Mode, Dick's eyes widened as he saw the skeletal structure of an ape, marching with its fists towards several people. _'I should've known it was Grodd. Barry told me he's been working on something big. Looks like I might need to call in the big guns.'_ Landing on top of the warehouse, Nightwing turned off Detective Mode, walking up to the roof window. Taking out a Wing Ding, the black and blue Hero stabbed it inside the lock, twisting it several times before the window opened. Carefully opening the window, Nightwing snuck inside the warehouse office, closing the window as quietly as possible. Once he did so, Nightwing turned on his Detective Mode once again to scan for enemy hostiles. He could count 20 armed guards, Grodd, what looked like a small group of scientists(who were probably mind controlled by Grodd), and yet…. No Deathstroke. He snuck to the multi plated window to get a better look down, yet the black and orange clad hitman was nowhere to be found."What the?"

"Looking for me?" Dick only to turn around before an armed fist collided with his cheek, sending him crashing into the floor. A grunt escaped Nightwing's mouth as he opened his eyes, only to see the very person he was thinking about leaping towards him, sword in hand. Without a moment's hesitation, Nightwing rolled to the side, forcing Deathstroke to stab the concrete floor. Kicking himself up, Nightwing got into a fighting stance while narrowing his eyes at Deathstroke.

"You know, I was JUST wondering where you were, Slade. Honestly, I thought you'd be taking a dump in the bathroom right about now." Nightwing joked as Deathstroke pulled out his sword from the ground, looking at the vigilante with a narrowed eye. "Let me guess: undetectable suit?"

"Something like that. I know how much you and Batman love your little toys, and I've fought you both enough times to know your arsenal." Slade said, spinning his sword as he and Nightwing circled each other. "That fake voice you used in the radio was convincing…. For any novice."

"But not you, figures. That Super Soldier mind really makes things more complicated, huh?" A bead of sweat ran down Nightwing's head as he took out his Escrima Sticks, their neo blue lights illuminating the dark office. "How many times have we fought this year? I've missed these little chit chats."

"I don't." Slade said bluntly, aiming his sword at Nightwing. "Grodd paid good money to keep his little project safe, and killing you is a bonus."

"Awww, so you do care." Nightwing teased with a small smirk. "Buuuuuttttttt, I am the protector of Bludhaven and I can't have supervillains taking over, so…. No hard feelings." And with that, both men charged at one another.

Nightwing swung his right Escrima Stick, forcing Slade to block it with his sword. Spinning both their weapons, Nightwing thrusted his left Escrima Stick towards Deathstroke's stomach, jabbing at his thick armor. With a smirk, Nightwing pressed the button on his weapon. Almost instantly, thousands of volts of electricity coursed through Slade's body… or it should have. Surprisingly, the one eyed killer was unaffected. "Surprised? I told you, I know your entire arsenal, including those annoying sticks." Grabbing Nightwing's wrist, Deathstroke lifted the hero high in the air before slamming him on top of a nearby desk, causing its legs to break from the force. Raising his sword, Deathstroke moved in to stab Nightwing, only for him to wrap his legs around the assassin's arm, throwing him to the side. Flipping back on his feet, Nightwing took out three Wing Dings before throwing them at Deathstroke. Thanks to his super soldier instincts, Deathstroke was able to cut two of the Wing Dings in half with his sword, though the third one was impaled in his chest.

"Tick, tick, boom." Was all Nightwing said as the Wing Ding in Slade's chest suddenly began beeping.

*BOOM*

An explosion erupted from inside the office, shattering the window and catching everyone's attention. Slade Wilson was seen falling out of the office, seemingly affected by Nightwing's surprise attack. However, he quickly regained his composure and landed nimbly on his feet, smoke coming out of his chest. Jumping out of the office and landing on his feet was none other than Nightwing. As he raised his head, a smile appeared on Nightwing's face as he noticed the armed guards aiming their weapons at him. "Well hello there."

' _Earth 53: Marco Research and Development Center, sometime later'_

"... And on your left, you can see the development of a new Space Shuttle that uses organic fuel for space travel." Marco said to Class 1-A as he gestured towards a large space shuttle, which was currently being filled with organic fuel.

"And would this cut the cost of fuel needed to travel to other planets?" Iida asked with his hand raised high.

"Theoretically, yes. We feel that even other worlds are worth protecting, and polluting them would cause permanent damage." A smile crossed Marco's mouth as he stopped in front of the group. "It may seem like a waste of time to most, I feel that all life is important." Most of the young Heroes could understand what Marco meant. None of them fought to kill, they fought to protect the innocent.

"And what about that?" Mina asked, pointing at a large table, where two scientists were currently wearing fire safety equipment. One of them lit a match before throwing it in a small bowl, causing it to burst into flames.

"That is where we're experimenting with a new form of extinguisher foam. Watch." As the flames got bigger, the second scientist took out a spray bottle with the number 5 on the side before squirting it, releasing a white foam. In less than a second, the foam completely extinguished the flames, much to everyone's surprise. "As you can see, this foam will help firefighters deal with heavy flames much easier than water."

"Looks like you need to be careful, huh Todoroki?" Sero teased while nudging the dual Quirk user.

"I suppose." Shoto said in a flat tone, though his interest was peaked slightly. If his flames DID get out of control, then this new extinguishment foam could be useful. He wondered how his father would feel about this.

"Professor, professor!" The group suddenly turned around to see a red haired male in a lab coat calling out Marco's name, waving his hand.

"Can I help you, Adrian?" Marco asked curiously. The intern took a few deep breaths before taking out a phone.

"Sorry for interrupting the tour, but our… investors are calling." Adrian said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Marco narrowed his eyes a bit, something that Aizawa noticed, before he turned back to the group.

"I'm…. Sorry everyone, but I have to take this. My intern Adrian would be more than happy to lead the tour, isn't that right?" Marco said while glancing at his intern, a pleading expression on his face. The red haired male looked at the head scientist before he nodded.

"R-Right. Please follow me." Adrian said with a smile as he gestured the group to follow. Marco waved the group goodbye with a forced smile.

"What do you think that was all about?" Toru asked Ojiro, hopping next to him.

"Maybe it has something to do with costs. None of us knows how much all this equipment was." Ojiro said with a small shrug.

"Who cares? This whole damn thing's a waste of time." Bakugo said offhandedly with a small yawn. He was going to be the next number one Hero, yet he was wasting precious training for a dumb science field trip? What was U.A thinking?!

"That's enough. The trip's close to being finished, so there's no point in complaining." Aizawa said before he began to slow down his pace.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Tsu asked, noticing their teacher lagging behind.

"I have to check on something. Stay with the intern." Was all the Erasure Hero said before he turned around and walked away. The students were rather confused with his action, but they merely shrugged it off, thinking he might need to use the bathroom or something.

As for Marco, as soon as the U.A students were out of range, he lost his smile.

*Vroom*

The phone Adrian gave Marco then began vibrating. Marco looked at the Call I.D and found that it was on private. Taking a deep breath through his nose, the head scientist answered the phone and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?"

" _Sorry for the interruption, Marco. But I was wondering…. How close are you to turning the Collider on?"_ A chill ran down Marco's spine as he heard Tomura Shigaraki's voice from the phone.

"Like I said sir, it will be turned on tonight. We just need to finish the final calculations." Marco replied as quietly as possible. However, he tensed up at the sound of Shigaraki chuckling.

" _Really? Because from what my friends told me… you've been done since yesterday. The Collider is operational. Don't tell me you're stalling. I hate people who lie to me."_ Even through the phone, Shigaraki's presence could be felt. One mistake and more innocent workers would be killed. _"Two Hours. I want the Collider to be activated."_

"B-But there are young Heroes with Provisional Licenses. Not to mention that the public might get suspicious with the amount of power the Collider would use. If someone sees what we're doing, then they might-"

" _Oh Professor, don't worry about those kids. They may be a little strong, but that doesn't mean I didn't come unprepared. I have a lot of friends who will provide some security, okay?"_ Shigaraki said in a rhetorical tone. A shaky breath escaped Marco's mouth as his heart began beating like a drum. He was in a tight bind: if he did what Shigaraki wanted, there was no telling what kind of chaos he would bring from another dimension. But if he didn't follow orders, then the lives of his co workers and interns would be in danger. Davis' death already weighed heavily on Marco's heart and he couldn't deal with anymore bodies on his consciousness.

He knew what he needed to do.

"Okay… okay. The Collider will be turned on in one hour. Just….. Please, no more killing." Marco pleaded through the phone. He knew it might be pathetic, but with the lives of his workers at stake, he would need to drop his pride for once. For the next few moments, there was nothing but silence. Marco began to wonder if he angered Shigaraki with his request. Thankful, the leader of the League of Villains spoke up.

" _Fine. I promise not to kill anyone before the Collider turns on. As long as it works, then the deal will be finished and you can go back to your little lab. But don't call the police, or I'll visit your little girl at her school. Wonder how she'd feel if she found out what you were working on."_ Shigaraki chuckled darkly began ending the call. Marco finally began to release the breath he didn't know he was holding. He hated this, he hated this so damn much! But because of budget cuts, his project would be stalled for at least five more years. But thanks to Shigaraki's 'donation,' he was able to speed up the process. However… now he was in his debt. _'Just two hours. Two hours, and it'll be over….. I hope.'_ Running a hand through his face, Marco began to walk back to the group.

However… he failed to notice a certain teacher listening in on the conversation, his black eyes narrowed in suspicion. Reaching into his pocket, Shouta Aizawa began scrolling through his contacts before tapping on one of them. Pressing the phone against his ear, the black haired teacher waited for a few moments before someone picked up. "It's me. The tip was on the money. Send the police as soon as possible."

" _And what about the students?"_ The caller asked with some concern. Aizawa glanced at Marco, who had just reunited with Class 1-A before he responded.

"They'll be fine, don't worry. I'll stay in touch." With that, Aizawa hung up the phone, walking back to join his class.

' _Back in Earth 1'_

"Well hello there." Nightwing's friendly words, rather than getting a simple greeting, was met with several rifles aimed at his person. "Hmmm, tough crowd."

" **Nightwing."** The smell of dirty fur entered the vigilante's nose as Gorilla Grodd began to walk towards him, a smug expression on his face. **"It seems you were correct, Deathstroke."**

"Of course I was. I know how he thinks." Deathstroke said with an annoyed grunt, feeling his chestplate burning slightly from the explosion.

"Maybe I wanted you to think that way, Slade." Nightwing joked before he glanced at Grodd. "So you're trying to build a Boom Tube, aren't you, Grodd? Didn't know you were trying to compensate for something." A snort escaped Grodd's nose as he walked around Nightwing, his large stature towering over him.

" **Your jokes are as unamusing as the Flash's. I see why you two are friends."** Grodd said. Glaring at the vigilante. **"What we are building here is something your puny mind cannot comprehend."**

"Oof, that's cold." Nightwing said as he stood up, raising his hands in surrender. "But if it's not a Boom Tube, what does it do?"

"He's stalling." Deathstroke snarled, aiming his sword at Nightwing's chest. "You said I could kill him, Grodd."

" **And you still can. He holds no value to me."** Grodd said offhandedly. **"But tell me this Nightwing, what were you expecting to happen?"**

"Oh, you know… knocking out a few skulls, talking to Slade, stopping you. The usual." Nightwing said with a shrug, putting his hands behind his back. Unbeknownst to them, Dick pressed a button on his gauntlet. "But I guess you're right. I am just a puny minded human who got in way over his-"

*Bang*

Nightwing moved fast enough to dodge a point blank gunshot from Deathstroke's sidearm. "Don't even try to hide it, Nightwing." Deathstroke said coldly before looking at Grodd. "He just sent out a signal to this location. You've got minutes, tops." A deep growl escaped Grodd's lips as he glared daggers at the vigilante. He was already on a tight schedule, but now the window of opportunity was closing the gap. With gritted teeth, Grodd looked back at his mind controlled slaves.

" **FINISH THE WARP GATE, IGNORE THE TEST PROTOCOLS!"** Grodd barked, using his telepathic powers to get the message in his slaves' minds. They all gave a small nod before they increased production. **"WILSON, KILL HIM!"**

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to make a rain check." Reaching into his belt, Nightwing took out several small metal balls on the ground before they exploded, blanketing the area in a cloud of smoke. The mercenaries didn't waste time in unloading their ammo at the area Nightwing stood in.

"Don't waste your ammo, idiots. Use the thermal vision I gave you." Slade ordered as he took out a red mechanical eyepiece, placing it over his only eye. The mercenaries quickly switched their scopes to thermal vision in order to see through the smoke. One mercenary began looking left and right… before he saw a fist moving towards him.

*SMACK*

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A pain filled scream erupted from the smoke, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Where is he?!" Another of the mercenaries shouted, frantically looking for Nightwing.

"I don't know! He's moving like a damn-" Before the third mercenary could finish, Nightwing covered his mouth pulling him in the middle of the smoke.

"Shit, where'd he go?!" Two mercenaries pressed their backs against one another, aiming their rifles around.

*Whistle*

A whistle came from inside the smoke. "There!" Without hesitation, the two mercenaries began firing their assault rifles, only for the target to be an empty box.

*Whack*

Sneaking behind the two mercenaries, Nightwing smacked both males in the back of their heads, knocking them unconscious. "Sorry about that." Nightwing apologized without a hint of remorse. However, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from behind. The black and blue hero quickly turned around and raised his Escrima Sticks just as Deathstroke emerged, bringing his long sword down. Pushing Nightwing down with his enhanced strength, Deathstroke kicked the back of Nightwing's right knee, causing him to groan a bit as he kneeled down.

"Don't tell me after all our battles, you'd die so easily." Deathstroke said in mock disappointment.

"Well you know what they say: don't set your expectations high." Nightwing said with a smile before he leg sweeped the Terminator to the ground. He quickly backflipped on his feet, throwing his left Escrima Stick at three unsuspecting mercenaries. The stick struck all three of them on the head before ricocheting back to Nightwing's hand.

*Bang*

"Ahh…" However, due to his little distraction, Nightwing failed to dodge a gunshot from Deathstroke's sidearm, which struck the area were his heart was located. Had it not been for his ballistic armor plating, he was sure he would be dead. Quickly thinking on his feet, Nightwing threw a Wing Ding, smacking the weapon out of Slade's hand. "You know that hurt, right Slade?"

"That's the point, idiot." Deathstroke answered as he picked up his sword, narrowing his eye as several helicopter lights could be seen from the window. "Grodd!"

" **I'M WORKING, YOU FOOL! KILL NIGHTWING!"** Grodd barked back, shoving another of his slaves into the machine. Sparks were flying as the slaves continued to work as fast as they could. Though it didn't look like much, the Warp Gate was close to completion.

' _Back with Class 1-A, two hours later'_

"Okay everyone, thank you for spending time with us here in the Marco Research and Development Center." Marco said to Class 1-A with a big smile. To say the field trip went by in a flash would be an understatement. While there were some things about the trip that were boring(who in their right mind would clone bacteria?), the other exhibits were actually interesting, like the new bionic appendages for those who lost their body parts. Hell, they were able to get some complimentary gift bags. All and all, it was a pretty good field trip. "To have such promising heroes take the time to see our latest inventions is an honor. I hope in the near future, you may see these inventions while saving innocent lives. Before we get to our main event, do you have any questions regarding the tour?" A few hands were raised. Marco looked at the group before pointing to Momo. "Yaoyorozu, correct?"

"Yes, I have one question." Momo asked politely. "How would we know how to communicate with other beings with the Collider? What if they don't understand our language?"

"We've taken some precautions for communication." Marco answered with his hands behind his back. "When the Collider is activated, we will bring a series of images during our interdimensional exploration in order to establish communication. Though theoretically, their language should be similar to our own."

"And you won't bring weapons to the other worlds, right?" Izuku asked with a hint of reluctance in his voice. He was never a fan of weapons, but he understood why they may need it for self defense. Still, given how peaceful Uylesses Marco was, it was possible he too was against weapons.

"Of course we won't. We need to show that we are peaceful." Marco answered calmly. "Anyone else?"

"Actually, I have a question for you, Professor." A new voice called out from behind the group. The students stepped to the side as a lone figure, wearing a long tan trench coat and matching fedora walked up to Marco, who narrowed his eyes.

"And you are?" Marco asked suspiciously. The newcomer lifted their head, revealing the face of detective Naomasa Tsukauchi.

"Sorry, how rude of me." Naomasa said while tilting his fedora up. "I'm detective Tsukauchi of the Police Force. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you about the construction of the Super Collider. That isn't too much of a problem is it?" It didn't take a genius to see the cold sweat running down Marco's face. No, how did the police get in? And why were they questioning him NOW of all times? Was he backstabbed by Shigaraki?

"N-No, of course not, Detective. How can I help?" Marco said, trying to swallow his nervousness. With a small smile, Tsukauchi took out a small notepad, flipping over a few pages.

"First: How were you able to receive funding for this project? I know you're a renowned scientist, but the grants you have wouldn't be enough to fund everything. And there was an anonymous account that gave you the money needed to finish the Collider, yet we couldn't find the donor." Tsukauchi said, looking at the professor with a raised brow.

"W-Well the donor didn't want his name to be seen on paper. He is….. A shy person." Marco said with a nervous laugh.

"Right. But then there was evidence that some of the equipment was stolen from other cities. And you DID just finish the Collider while other science experiments were stalled. That's quite a coincidence, don't you think?" Tsukauchi asked, this time with narrowed eyes.

"Is he saying Professor Marco stole to make the Collider?" Ochaco whispered to Izuku with a shocked expression. He seemed so nice, so it was hard to believe he would commit such a crime.

"Detective, do you really think I would do something so villainous?" Marco said in an offended tone. "I work to help humanity, not harm it."

"Is that why you begging the person who called you not to kill?" Aizawa suddenly spoke up, a hardened glare on his face.

"W-What?" Marco asked in shock. If the Erasure Hero heard his conversation with Shigaraki….. Then his fate may be sealed.

"When you answered the phone your intern gave you, you looked nervous, like you saw a ghost." Aizawa said with a hand in his pocket. "You kept saying the Collider would be turned on tonight, and you mentioned how my students and the public would get suspicious with how much power the Collider would use." His glare sharpened as his black pupils turned red and his hair went upward, indicating that he was using his Quirk. "Tell us the truth, Marco. Are you working with the League of Villains?"

"What?!" All the students of Class 1-A exclaimed in disbelief. Their guide for the day…. Was working with the villains this whole time? No, that can't be true. He himself said he didn't want to harm any living being. But….. he was lying?

"No, you're wrong. I would never do anything to hurt anyone! Y-You have to believe me!" But no matter how much Marco attempted to defend himself, it was clear he was lying.

"Professor, stay calm." Tsukauichi said as he and Aizawa slowly began to walk towards him.

"You don't understand, you don't understand, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Marco suddenly fell on his back, desperately attempting to crawl away. However, Aizawa's Scarf wrapped around his body, preventing him from running away. "PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

As this was going on, the same figure who Shigaraki spoke to the other day was watching from the shadows with narrowed eyes. This is bad. If Marco was taken away before the Collider was turned on….. Then his window to go home would be closed. Quickly taking out their communicator, the figure pressed the button before moving it to their mouth. **"It's me. Looks like Marco was sold out. I say turn on the Collider."**

" _ **I knew something like this would happen."**_ The caller said with clear annoyance. _**"I'll let Shigaraki know. Stall them for us, X."**_

" **With pleasure."** The figure, now known as X, said before ending the call. **"Time to intervene."** They thought to themselves before reaching into their belt, pulling out three red balls.

"You can make this easier on yourself, Professor. Just tells us the truth." Aizawa warned, though he kept his grip on Marco light to avoid hurting him.

"I told you, I didn't do any-"

*Tap*Tap*Tap*

Before Marco could finish, three red balls rolled on the ground, towards Aizawa andTsukauchi. Both males looked at the red balls before their eyes widened. "MOVE!"

*BOOM*

' _Back with Nightwing'_

"WOAH!" Nightwing let out a scream before he crashed into another wooden box. He had several cuts on his face and he was bleeding from his suit lightly. Taking a deep breath from his nose, Nightwing raised his Escrima Sticks to block another sword slash from Deathstroke.

"You annoyed me as Robin, and you still annoy me as Nightwing." Deathstroke said, slowly pushing his blade down. "Maybe after I kill you, I'll send your head back to the Titans. I'm sure they'd be heartbroken to see their once great leader dead." Gritting his teeth, Nightwing kicked Deathstroke on the chest, pushing him back and forcing him to drop his sword. Nightwing then rushed his opponent, striking him several times with his Escrima Sticks before delivering a harsh kick to the face.

"Sorry, Slade. Looks like you won't get my bou-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Before Nightwing could finish his taunt, his head suddenly got a massive migraine, forcing him to fall on his knees while clutching his head.

" **Enough fooling around."** Grodd said, using his telekinesis to cause pain to Nightwing mentally. **"Kill him and get it over with Wilson."**

"I don't need your help, Grodd." Deathstroke said with an edge in his voice, picking up his sword. "Let him go. If I'm going to kill him, I want him to see how superior I am in combat." The telepathic ape grunted in annoyance. They had the vigilante in their grasp, yet Deathstroke wanted an honorable fight?

" **I hired you for protection. Honor and pride mean nothing to me."** Grodd said before he stared at Nightwing. **"You are no longer needed to kill this one. I will stain the floor with his blood."**

*Click*

Grodd froze at the sound of a gun clicking. He looked up and snarled as Deathstroke aimed his energy lance at him. "You said I can kill him, you didn't say I had to do it fast." Deathstroke said with a narrowed eye. "Step back or I'll pull the trigger." The sound of helicopters flying outside the warehouse rung in their ears, yet Deathstroke and Grodd simply glared at one another, daring the other to move first. Nightwing was barely able to open one eye, struggling with the headache Grodd was giving him.

And then…. Grodd moved.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Several things happened in that instant.

Grodd raised his fist up and began to bring them down on Nightwing.

Nightwing slowly reached for a Wing Ding in his belt.

And Slade….. Pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

 **Cliffhanger… yup, Cliffhangers are a bitch, especially when a tense moment happens. I'm pretty sure after a few months without updating, you guys want something big to happen. Well… shit hit the fan, and not in the good way.**

 **I wanna make something clear. Because the first few chapters took place in different universes, I decided to label the MHAverse as Eath 53. Yes, we all know that there are 52 Earths in the DC Universe, but this would help debunk that theory for this story. But trust me, there are more than 53 Earths we might see;)**

 **But yeah, I hope it didn't feel like I was rushing things. I tried my best to balance both worlds, especially with how the next chapter will lead to the Collider malfunction. It was hard to think of how to set up both devices converging. But I'll figure out a way just for you guys.**

 **Hope the fight scene with Nightwing, Deathstroke and Gorilla Grodd was good. I was gonna have more, especially with Grodd's 'surprise,' but I thought it would be good to save that for the next chapter.**

 **So the next season of My Hero is coming and it looks awesome. For those who don't read the manga, Eri is the cutest little thing, and Overhaul is freaking EVIL! Hope the animation does the fights justice.**

 **And did you guys catch the hint as to Shigaraki's little spy, X? If you did, I hope you guys are hyped about it~~~~**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Collider Clash**


End file.
